Pretty Cure All Stars: Yume no Stage! Minna no Tame no Uta!
Pretty Cure All Stars: Stage of Dreams! A Song for Everyone! (プリキュアオールスターズ：夢のステージ！皆のための歌！ Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu: Yume no Sutēji! Minna no Tame no Uta!) is the ninth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all of the current Pretty Cure characters, and is the 22nd movie overall in the Pretty Cure movie series. It was released in theatres on March 17, 2017. The Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ characters will make their movie debuts. Synopsis Utau and her friends are excited to go to Tokyo and spend a week there. While in Tokyo, they encounter their senior Pretty Cure warriors, however, an evil sorceress named Tristesse has attacked, and is intent on completing her dark magic with the beautiful and powerful voices of Pretty Cure! This musical movie is a story about friendship and sacrifice as the Cures work together to save the world! Plot Characters Pretty Cure * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Siren / Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet * Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle * Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical * Ha-chan / Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco / Kokoda Koji * Natts / Mr. Natsu * Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Syrup / Shiroh Amai * Mailpo * Chiffon * Tarte * Azukina * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Hummy * Siren / Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Fairy Tones * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glasan * Pafu * Aroma * Mofurun * Ha-chan / Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice * Cadence Secondary Characters * Nanase Yui * Sagara Seiji * Chinen Miyuki * Kubota Shiho * Takashimizu Rina * Mizuno Asami Movie Characters Returning New * Tristesse Trivia * Much like the New Stage trilogy, Haru no Carnival♪ and Minna de Utau♪, only a limited amount of Cures have speaking roles. The Cures and mascots who received speaking roles are: ** Max Heart: Black and Mepple ** Splash Star: Bloom and Flappy ** GoGo: Dream ** Fresh: Peach ** HeartCatch: Blossom and Marine ** Suite: Melody ** Smile: Happy and Sunny ** DokiDoki: Heart ** Happiness Charge: Lovely ** Go! Princess: Flora and Scarlet ** Mahou Tsukai: All ** Idol Star: All * Cure Felice makes her movie debut in the All Stars franchise. * This is the third All Stars movie not to share part of its title with another All Stars movie, the first two being Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ and Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!. * The concerts in this movie are in CGI, much like Haru no Carnival♪. Merchandise Please refer to the main page, Pretty Cure All Stars: Yume no Stage! Minna no Tame no Uta! Merchandise, for more information. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery Category:HanasakiTsubomi997